


How’d You Know?

by yugyeommybear



Series: Mark Lee vs The Fucking World [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Mark Lee (NCT), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Sexuality Crisis, but he doesn’t know it yet, or biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugyeommybear/pseuds/yugyeommybear
Summary: Mark still likes girls, you know? But maybe Jungwoo is just special.OrThe Day Mark Lee Realized Bisexuality Exists.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda gonna piggy back off of what happened with me once I realized I was bisexual :D

Mark Lee is... a mess. Some days he does things that makes him embarrass himself and others he says things that embarrass himself. On a good day he’ll do both and entertain everyone he’s around. But Marks been having some trouble lately, okay? He doesn’t want anyone else to know so he’s been keeping to himself about it and _it’s eating him alive_. What is it you may ask? Mark has a crush. Now I know everyone’s thinking, what’s the problem with that? Everyone has crushes. But, this one is...terrible? Scary? He doesn’t know, but he does know that

He has a crush on a guy. But he swears he’s straight. The worst part about it is that it’s on one of his fellow band members, Jungwoo. Yes, pretty, soft l, angelic voices Jungwoo. I mean who wouldn’t have a crush on him, right? He’s perfect in literally every way. He’s tall, has a nice body, his singing voice makes everyone swoon, his smile can cure world hung-

“Mark, dude, you good?” Johnny says bringing him out of his thoughts “You we’re making that face again.”

“Ah, yeah, just thinking.” He responded back. He tries to smile but it comes out awkward and insincere. “I’ll be back I have to use the bathroom.” He says getting up damn near running out of the room.

“Uh, okay, I guess.” He hears Johnny call after him.

Once he reaches the bathroom he slams the door, locks it, and puts his back against the door, sliding down. He feels embarrassed, he knows it was a small thing and that it happens a lot but he couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed about why he did that. He was supposed to think girls were pretty. And he still does, it’s just that a guy was added to the mix and it makes him feel strange. Anytime he sees Jungwoo he can’t help but to stutter, blush, and panic. _Since when did that start happening?_

He then gets up, goes to the sink, turns on the cold water, and starts splashing himself in the face with it in way to say ‘_**dude, get yourself together.’**_ He looks up into the mirror above the sink and stares for a bit. For some reason he feels...gross. Like he’s doing something so wrong and shameful. He shouldn’t be thinking of him like that. It’s not right. 

He shakes his head and walks out of the bathroom with a sigh. Mark walks back in the living room with a calm facade but inside he’s really panicking because when he glances toward the spot he was sitting in before, there was Jungwoo, sitting there like he was waiting on him to come back.

Jungwoo turns towards Mark, in what feels like slow motion, smiles. Make sees his mouth moving but all he could hear in his mind was angels singing. 

He only comes back down to earth when someone claps him on his back. Mark turns around with “What the fuck?” When he sees that it’s Yuta, with a smile on his face too. Why was everyone so happy today?

“Mark, you okay? You were just staring at Jungwoo for a good two minutes.” Johnny says, once again, breaking the silence that Mark didn’t know was there. 

All eyes were on him while he tried to come up with excuse in his mind as to why he stared at Jungwoo for so long.

“I’m sorry, guys. I haven’t really slept all that great lately.” He says sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

The first to respond was Jungwoo with a worried look on his face.

“Oh no! You should go sleep for bit, hun. We don’t have much to do anyway. Do you want me to come with?” He ask with a worried expression.

He felt good knowing that Jungwoo cared about him that much, even though it was something small, still showed that he cared about him. Knowing that made him feel fuzzy and warm inside.

“No,” he responds quickly “I’m okay, you can, um, stay out here.” He says speed walking away to his room. The last thing he needed was to have his crush in bed with him, holding him. That’ll make the whole situation worst.

Once he reaches his room he closes the door lightly and walks toward his bed. As soon as he pulls the blanket over himself, he knocks out, thinking of his crush and the problem with it.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* what is he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaayyy chapter twooooo :))))

The next couple of days have been an **_internal_** _**hell**_ for Mark. He can’t sleep, eat, or think properly anymore and everyone notices it. He doesn’t know but the others are worried for him but no one knows how to approach him about it. They don’t want to do or say anything wrong. Well, that was until today. Taeyong has had enough of Marks moping around and has decided to take the matter into his own hands.

Almost all of the members are in the kitchen eating lunch when Taeyong notices Marks absence. Assuming he was in his and Doyoung’s shared room, he walked towards it, coming up with the things he want to say to him. 

While he’s walking towards his room, he walks past the bathroom and hears water running and someone trying to silence their sobs. He pauses in front of the door and puts his ear to it. On the other side of the door Mark is on the other side, back against the door with his face in hands trying to calm himself down but he couldn’t help but to shed more tears.

In his mind, he just couldn’t come to terms to who he truly was. _“This shit is so fucked”_ he says to himself quietly. Next thing he knows he hears a knock on the door and someone asking “Mark, hun, are you in there?”. He recognizes the voice as Taeyong and tries to clear his throat to have a convincingly calm voice only to fail as voice still comes out a little cracked and raspy as he replies “Yeah, I’m in here.”

Taeyong hears the way his voice sounds and frowns. He wasn’t used to hearing him sound that way. “Can I come in? I need to talk to you.”

Taeyong sits there for a good 15 seconds until he hears shuffling and the door knob slightly shaking. Once the door opens, he sees a puffy eyed, red faced Mark. He has bags under his eyes and a pout on his face. Seeing him like only makes Taeyong’s heart break at the sight as he pulls Mark into his arms for a hug.

Mark just breaks, sobbing into Taeyong’s chest and wetting his shirt. This goes on for a minute or so until Mark pulls away slightly, hand still wrapped around Taeyong’s body.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Taeyong asks looking at him with comfort and worry but Mark shakes his head. He doesn’t want anyone else to know yet. He doesn’t even know what’s going on himself. 

“I’m just gonna go out and get some fresh air for a bit.” He says as he pulls away completely. Taeyong doesn’t think mark should go out in this mental state but he can’t do anything about it because he doesn’t want to upset the boy further. So he lets go with a reluctant “Okay.” And lets Mark go into his room to get ready to leave.

Before he leaves he walks past the other members avoiding their eyes but he still feels them burning holes into the side of his face. 

“Mark, text me so that I’m sure you’re safe, okay?” He hears Jungwoo call out behind him. He can hear the worry in his voice but only replies with a “Mm” not trusting his voice to say another word. 

He walks outside and the weather matches the way he feels. It’s raining softly and the sky is gray. But that doesn’t stop him from walking further away from the dorms. 

As he’s walking further and further away, it seems like the silence gives him more room to think, he doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing at this point. He also feels a buzzing in his pocket to his hoodie, he pulls out his phone and see he’s gotten multiple messages from multiple members, including the Dreamies.

‘_Mark, are you okay?’_ From Jungwoo

‘_We’ll talk when you come back.’_ From Taeyong

_‘If you need me for anything, just call, okay dude_?’ From Johnny

_ ‘Hey whore-Hyung, all of the Dreamies want you to come over for the weekend, we want to have a sleep over!!! Text me when you can loser ♡ _ ’ from, no other than Donghyuck.

Mark smiled a bit at that one and replied ‘_Okay, just let me know when I can come over dude_ _ ♡ _ ’ he sends back.

Mark realizes that could go to Donghyuck for this issue, remembering that his best friend had 3 other boyfriends and loves them equally. Donghyuck actually told him about his polyamorous relationship before coming out to the rest the members. Mark supported him with open arms reminding him that them all regardless, leading up to an emotional movie while watching Another Cinderella Story.

He smiled at the memory and continued walking, contemplating his next move to help himself with this situation he put himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I almost started crying because I remembered how I was when I first figured it out for myself


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets someone and she makes him think.

He walks for a few minutes until he see a park bench under a tree, making the park bench come out completely dry. He walks towards the bench noticing that there aren’t any people around to see him in his distressed state, so he takes his hood and mask off, leaving himself in only his glasses. He lets out a deep, shaking sigh as he stares out at the park in front of him. All he could think about is ‘_What am I going to to do? Who should I tell? What if they react badly to this?’_ And more things of that nature.

After staring off into space he sees out of the corner of his eye, someone else, or two, sitting next to him. He looks to his side and sees a black girl, no older than twenty, holding a little girl. The child looks no older than four and obviously not hers because the baby was Asian and had gray strand of hair in the front.

The girl looks up at him and says ‘Hello’ to him, in Korean, which he mutters back a small ‘hi’ in English.

“Oh my god, you speak English?! I am so sorry I didn’t mean to make it seem like everyone speaks the same language here but, like, they probably do because, like it’s Korea, you know?” She says rambling to him, Mark looks at her with a confused but amused face. ‘_She seems familiar_’ he thinks to himself.

“But anyways, I’m Micha.” She says with a smile on her face. She holds her hand out for him and he takes it and replies with a “Lee Minhyung” 

“You look sad. Are you okay? You know what you don’t have to answer that I don’t want to pry in on your business! Uhm do you like, want some, uh, candy? I swear I’m not a weirdo or anything but you like you could use a pick me up.” She said rambling on. For some reason mark couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed with her and nodded slightly. The girl smiled a bit and grabbed a baby bag from beside her and unzips it.

“Do you have, like, a preference or?” She asks trailing off at the ‘or’. “It’s mostly American candy, my girlfriend and I just came back from my hometown in the US.” Mark perked up when she said ‘girlfriend’ but he could let out was “Oh, cool.” She handed him a Cookies and Cream Hershey bar with a smile.

Sensing the upcoming silence, Mark speaks a bit asking a question. 

“What are you?”

Micha looked at him confused, wondering what he meant. Mark senses her confusion and started rambling out his own response.

“I mean, like, you know, you’re sexuali- you know what never mind! I shouldn’t have asked. It was rude of me to be In your business I’m so so-“

“I’m bisexual, dude.” She cuts him off with a smile. “It’s okay that you asked, I was just confused because I thought you were talking about my race and in my mind I’m just like ‘_Do I not look black? Does he want to know if I’m of African decent because I don’t even know myself, I just know I’m black_’, does that make sense?” Mark laughed a bit in what seemed like years but what was only a couple of days. He looks back at the girl and she’s laughing a little to, trying not to disturb the little girl sleeping in her lap. Once the laughter died down a bit, she starts to talk again.

“Yeah, but, why’d you ask?”

Mark contemplates for seconding, wondering if he should tell this random stranger about his situation or not. 

“Are you going through something involving that?” She asks with her face turning in a worried frown.

Mark hesitates but he nods. The girl looks at him, waiting for him to continue and he does.

“I don’t know if I really am or not. I mean, I still like girls but there’s someone that makes me feel warm and fuzzy and all that other shit. And like every time he comes around, I can’t help but to get these butterflies and when he smiles it’s like the whole room lights up. He’s just like my everything.” He finishes, he turns to his side again and sees the girl shedding a few tears herself. Marks face turn from adoration to worry as he ask her what’s wrong. The girl wipes her face and responds.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just that,” she pauses wipe tears with her free hand “I’m just so weak for people like you. You are such a precious person.” She says with her voice cracking at the end.

“It’s hard to know, to be honest.” She continued on after her mini episode, “When I first found out, I was in the sixth grade and completely in denial. My mom always talked shit about bisexual people, saying they were just gay people in disguise. When I heard her say that so many times, it made me want to erase my whole identity even though I  knew  who I was. I tried to get all types of boyfriends to erase that other part of me. It took me all the way until I got in the ninth grade to finally be okay with it. I didn’t accept it and come out until the 11th grade. Then it took her a whole year to accept the fact that it wasn’t a phase after I came home with Hae.” She smiled to herself and turned to Mark.

“But even after all of that, I still learned to accept myself, even if she didn’t truly accept it. I learned who I was and I learned to love myself a little bit more after that.” She finished with a smile. Until she continued with “Only a little bit though, because I still fucking hate myself.”

Before Mark could say something, Micha’s phone started to ring. She took out her pocket and answered.

“Hae-won!!”

Mark here’s a softer voice on the other end but she can’t really understand what she’s saying but, Micha responds back in Korean saying they went to the park near the hospital. Next thing you know Micha starts waving her hand in a different direction with a slightly happy look on her face. Mark is surprised that the child hasn’t woken up yet. 

A girl that looked around his height and short black hair walked up to them with a smile on her face holding a cup of coffee. She has both of her arms covered in tattoos and a nose ring. Mark could see why Micha was with her. She approaches them and looks down at the child with a bigger smile on her face.

“I see you finally put Hwa-Young to sleep.”

“It didn’t even take me that long,” Micha says pouting a bit “I told you I could put her to sleep easily.”

Mark watched the interaction between the two and felt both happy for them and jealous. He wanted that for himself and he keeps beating himself up over it. But he can see the way Micha looks at her and her Hae-Won looks back. They looked so in love.

Micha stands up with the child still sleeping in her arms, bag on her shoulders, and a smile on her face. She turns to Mark, who is still sitting, and says.

“I really hope you accept yourself and I hope the others around will accept you as well because you deserve all the love and support you can get, Mark Lee.”

Mark nodded along with her until he realized what was said and was shook.

“You knew me?!” He exclaimed

She smiled sheepishly while her girlfriend 

sighed heavily and face-palmed herself.

“You wouldn’t have told me if I came next you and ‘OH EM GEE ARE YOU MARK LEE THE PRO DEBUTER AND ONE OF NCTS 99 LINERS?!’ No? Exactly. I didn’t want to be that type of person while you were sulking and contemplating life. But don’t worry, your secrets safe with me. I swear.” She finished holding her pinkie out to him.

Mark looked at her and then the finger in front of him and smiled a little. He took the pinkie into his own and teared up a little bit. He doesn’t think anyone’s ever been this nice to him, it was kinda comforting but also kind of scary. Then the tears started all over again.

Then he feels an arm wrap around his body alone with another two. The two girls hugged him quickly, seeing that he was crying. The hug was cut short by a sudden movement and a small whine. ‘_The kid finally woke up_.’ He thought to himself. The little girl opened her eyes and looked around. When she turned toward him, he say that she had two different colored eyes, one blue and another brown, a scar on her eyebrow.

“I’m hungry.” The little girl states rubbing her eyes. “Then I guess that’s our cue to leave then, huh?” Hae-Won says bopping the little girls nose. The little girl giggled out a “Mommy’s weird.”

They bid their goodbyes and as they’re walking away, Micha shouts from over her shoulder ‘If you need me, I work in the cafe down the street from here and I’m there almost everyday!!!’ And then she’s gone.

Mark decides that it’s time for him to go also. So, he gets up and walks back to the dorms with today’s interaction running through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda just switched my name around and put my story lol. I hope you guys enjoyed


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess

When Mark reached the dorms, he was greeted by Johnny waiting for him on the couch. _Fuck_. Mark walked over to the couch and sat a cushion away from him, waiting on Johnny to say something to him. 

“What’s going in with you, Mark? You’re hiding something and it’s breaking you.” Johnny says looking ahead of him at the TV. He was watching _Coraline_ which made the atmosphere slightly creepy. 

Mark shrugs. He has his thoughts gathered but he wasn’t sure of 

Johnny was the person to start off with. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Johnny but this was something he wasn’t sure he would understand. This was something that would make or break a lot of the friendships he had within the group. 

But Mark’s mouth rebels against his thoughts and talks.

“I think I’m bisexual.” He pauses “But I’m not sure yet. I’ve been trying to figure it out by myself for the past few days but it’s harder than I thought it would be.” He finishes voice breaking off in the end.

He’s met with silence and feels panic start to slowly creep up. He’s about to get up and runaway but then arms wrap around him holding him in place. He closes his eyes and melts in the embrace trying to keep more tears from falling out. 

“I know it’s hard to deal with that type of stuff. Things like that aren’t always easy to deal with, especially alone. You shouldn’t have held that in so long, Mark.” Johnny says. His voices sounds shaky and he buries his face in Mark’s hair, holding him tighter than before.

“But this is something you would’ve needed someone by your side for. Mark, no matter who you like and how you feel, we’ll always love you the same and you know that, right?” Johnny pulls away for a second to look Mark in the face. Both of their faces are covered in tears, with their eyes and face red. 

“I know” 

“Then what would make you think that we would feel indifferent about your sexuality?” Johnny asks, face frowning slightly.

Mark couldn’t answer him. He runs through a list of things that he could say but he just couldn’t get his voice to come out and say them. All he could do is shed a few more tears. He wiped his face and looked up at Johnny and opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry.”

Suddenly he hears loud, running, foot steps and feels another crash into him, making him fall into Johnny, and sandwiched between two bodies.

“YOU DUMB BITCH, DON’T YOU EVER SAY YOU’RE FOR YOUR FEELINGS, MARK LEE!! NEVER EVER SAY SORRY!!” A voice that he recognized as Donghyuck yells as he cradled his head into his chest. For some reason, he was also sobbing.

Mark couldn’t handle all the support he got from the two people and started sobbing along with him which triggered Johnny into starting to sob too. 

And they stayed there about an hour, sobbing for about an hour, somehow not disturbing the other members in the house. 

Once they’re finished with they’re episode.Donghyuck informs Mark that he was originally there to pick him up for the sleepover but Johnny told him that he needed to talk to Mark. So while he was waiting he decided to pack Mark’s clothes for the night. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but when he heard mark apologizing he couldn’t help but to run and reassure him that he shouldn’t be sorry.

Mark smiled at Donghyuck and hugged him saying “Thank you.”

Then Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s arm and dragged him into his room to grab his stuff. While Mark finished his packing his stuff, Donghyuck talked his ear off, gossiping about his three boyfriends.

“Like, Renjun may be a little short but the fucker is fucking scary man. He almost burned the kitchen down because Jaemin called him a leprechaun,” Mark snorted “But Jeno had to fucking drag him away from the kitchen and lock him in their room. And I, being the greatest boyfriend, laughed at them while eating the last Rice Krispie treat.” He ends another one of his a thousand stories involving the four of them. He smiled dreamily thinking of his lovers and it makes Mark envious.

“You are a fucking menace, Lee Donghyuck.” Mark says chuckling, finally completing his bag for the overnight stay. It wasn’t much, but, Mark is really indecisive when it comes to his clothes. 

“Yeah but they love me for it.” Donghyuck pauses and suddenly his dreamy smiles goes into a frown. “Mark?” Said boy looked up at his best friend and noticed the look on his face and matched it.

“You know I love you, right? I’ll always love you, no matter what.” Donghyuck says looking at him with a serious face. Mark smiles at him and nods saying “I love you too, Duckie.” 

All of suddenly they hear soft footsteps retreating, but paid it no mind in the end.

Once Mark is completely ready, he tells everyone in the dorm goodbye and leaves with his best friend.

They walk all the way to the other dorm and 15 minutes later they reach it. The moment they both walk in, Donghyuck screams “WE’RE BACK, SLUTS! WELCOME US WITH GIFTS AND AFFECTION, PEASANTS!” 

Mark could already tell that tonight was gonna be great

(But back at the 127 dorm, Jungwoo couldn’t handle the way his heart burned with jealousy and anger.)


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally comes out but it doesn’t end how he wants it to

Mark was back in the 127 dorms on a Monday and couldn’t help but to think of the few conversations that took place over the weekend.

_“Mark Lee, you have to say something. Keeping this to yourself will eat you alive- and it obviously has, you look a fucking mess! Have you been eating? Bitch, I will literally serve your head on a platter if you haven’t!” Mark couldn’t help but to roll his eyes because nobody told Jeno to read him like that. _

_“Well that’s fucking rude.” Mark mutters to himself_

_“But he’s right,” Jisung jumps in “I know that you’re scared, Hyung. But shit like this is something important, especially Jungwoo seeing as though he’s an even bigger piece to your problem.”_

_“You can’t just keep this all to yourself, I’m a little upset with you for keeping this but I completely understand why you did.” Chenle said in a soft tone._

_Mark couldn’t believe that the two infants that he raised himself are scolding him for not taking care of himself and it kind of made him emotional again._

_“No no no no no, don’t cry!!! I didn’t mean to make you cry!! I’m just worried that’s all!” Chenle says in a panicked voice rushing over to Mark and grabbing his face, squishing it in the process._

_“Whore-hyung, this is going to be a big step for you. No matter what you can always come back to us and if anyone has anything to say to you, they can say the same shit to us and we won’t hesitate to jump them.” Donghyuck said sassily. In the background, the test of the Dreamies are shouting things like “PERIOD SIS!” and “I WOULDN’T MIND GOING TO JAIL FOR YOU, BABY!!” And it made Marks tears of stress turn into tears of laughter. The night ended with them in a cuddle pile watching Coraline for the FIFTH TIME because Chenle loves this movie (“Hyung, everything about this movie is iconic.” He says)_

Mark smiled briefly at the memory then took a deep breath and walked to Taeyong’s room first and knocks on the door. When Taeyong opens the door, he’s engulfed in a tight hug from the elder.

“Mark Lee, I’ve been worried sick about you! I’m so happy that you look happier,” He pulled away to look at Marks face “they should have never taken you away from them.” 

“Hyung, I came to ask if you could call a group meeting, please?” He says turning slightly red. He’s actually really nervous.

“Of course I can, darling. Anything else you need?”

“No, thank you, Hyung.” Mark said smiling a little. He turned around and walked back into the living room, sat on the couch, and waited for all of his members to pile in so that could tell them what was going on. 

About three minutes later, all of the 127 members, including Donghyuck _(for moral support)_ , piled into the living room, finding various spots to sit in. 

“So, I called this meeting because Mark has something to tell us. Please listen carefully because I’m pretty sure this is nerve wracking for him.” Taeyong finished with a smile towards Mark. Next thing he knows, all eyes are in him and he realizes that he has to talk.

“Okay, so” he pauses trying to get his thoughts together, once he does he takes a deep breath and blurts out “I’m bisexual.”

For a couple of seconds there’s silence and he hears his heart beating his ears and starts to sweat like a pig with his face flushing red. It lasts for about a minute until Taeil speaks up and says;

“Baby, we been knew. Well I did, I’ve noticed some shit but I didn’t want to say anything.” He smiled sheepishly, his statement followed by a couple of “same”’s and one “I didn’t, I thought he was completely straight because he panics over the smallest touch!” From Jaehyun.

But the only one who stayed silent was Jungwoo, he didn’t really have a facial expression, like he was waiting on something more from him. So Mark continues.

“There’s also something else but I’m not sure how everyone will take this but, I like someone in this group. They were like my awakening and I wanted to say thank you to them for existing.” Mark smiled.

Jungwoo got up and walked out of the living room with an angry expression and red ears. Mark’s smile fell off his face as he watched him walk away, he wanted to say something but his voice was caught in his throat. He turned towards Donghyuck, who wore a worried expression, and got up to follow Jungwoo but mark stopped him.

“Are you going to talk to him, for real? Because I can if you need me to Mark.” Donghyuck days still wearing the same worried expression. All of the members looked at them with confusion when Yuta speaks up.

“Are you two dating?” Mark and Donghyuck looked at each other for a second and laughed.

“Oh, honey, no.” Donghyuck says in between laughs. “I’m sorry, I love my best friend dearly but, I would never date him. Especially when I have three other boyfriends who I love dearly.” Donghyuck finishes with a smile mixed with something dream-like and humor.

“Bitch, don’t say it like that.” Mark says but he couldn’t help but to giggle a little bit in-between because, bitch, ew.

But marks smile quickly comes off his facewhen he remembers Jungwoo. So he runs off towards Jungwoo’s room. When he reaches the door, he knocks and waits for Jungwoo to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter of this book but we have more stories to come so pleaaaassseee request little side stories I can write for this series pweassseeee


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally gets his shit together.

Mark knocked on Jungwoo’s door and waited for a response but was met with silence, so he decided to to knock again. He heard loud footsteps before the door is yanked open by a red faced and seemingly annoyed Jungwoo. Upon opening the door and realizing who it was, he rolled his eyes and tried to close the door in Mark’s face but Mark block the doorway with his foot, forcing to stay open but also hurting himself a bit in the process. He doesn’t care about that now though.

“What Mark?” He said in an annoyed tone.

“I-I”  think Mark, think!  “I need to talk to you, can I come in?”  Hell yeah! Go Mark!! 

“ Whatever.” Jungwoo moved out of the way and went to sit on his bed and Mark went it, shutting the door behind him. Mark sat on the bed a few paces away from Jungwoo. They sat in silence until Jungwoo and Mark spoke at the same time. 

“Congratulations on you and Donghyuck.”

“I like you.”

They looked at each other, one with a look of shock and the other with a look of confusion. They sat, again, in silence until Mark spoke up this time.

“What do you mean? What’s going on with me and Donghyuck?” He asked trying to figure out what Jungwoo meant, until it hit him and then he just-

“What the fuck!? No! nononono! Nuh uh! That’s not it at all!” Mark flailed his arms, luckily missing Jungwoo, and had a look of disgust. Why did everyone think that him and his best friend were a thing?! ‘ _I mean it’s reasonable’ _he thinks to himself. But he and Hyuck knows it’s only platonic and they wouldn’t want their relationship any other way. 

Jungwoo on the other hand was facing a mid-life crisis. He’s always seen Mark and Donghyuck together. He’s always seen the younger attempt to kiss Mark and has seen him cuddle him into suffocating on multiple occasions! Most importantly, he heard ,with his _own_ ears, the two of them confess their love for each other. Hearing it come from their mouths made Jungwoo tear up that night. He has plans to talk to Mark but delayed them after that.

“Why were you two always so cuddled-up?!” Jungwoo shouted incredulously. 

“Hyuck is really affectionate.” Mark responded sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

“But, what about that other day where you two confessed your love for each other?” Jungwoo asked in a softer tone. He had a pout on his face and it made him look precious but now isn’t the time for that.

“I had a really bad day.”

And that’s what made Jungwoo feel shitty.He was being jealous over platonic affection instead of taking care of Mark like he needed to be taken care of. He was mad at Mark for not talking to him when he couldn’t even figure out a way to really talk to anybody until a couple of days ago.Jungwoo looked down at his lap in shame. 

“Hyuck and I are only friends, Woo. Nothing more.” Mark said

Jungwoo looked back at Mark, noticing Mark’s face had curled up into a small smile and in return, his turned light pink. Shaking off that embarrassment, Jungwoo continues the conversation.

“If it’s not you and Hyuck dating, then what was the real announcement?”

Mark clears his throat “Oh, yeah.”He pauses and tries to get his mind together in order to get whatever going on in his mind organized. Once he finally does he takes a deep breath and-

** _BANG BANG BANG_ **

“_Mark! Stop being fucking dramatic and tell him! We’ve been sitting here for 10 minutes!_” Doyoung said from outside of the door. His statement was followed by a flurry of agreements from the other members.

Jungwoo giggles at Mark’s red face and says “Don’t worry, take your time.” So Mark goes though the process all over again and, finally, pours his heart out.

“Ever since you and I met I’ve always had these weird feelings toward you. Every time you looked at me, every time you talked to me, it all just made fill up with warmth, you know? Before I met you, I was so sure that I was completely straight but, I was wrong.” Jungwoo snorted “What I’m trying to say is, I really like you. And I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you about this before.” Mark looked down at his lap, afraid to see Jungwoo’s reaction to his words. He felt two fingers under his chin tilt his head upward and a pair of lips touch his. It took him around ten seconds to realize Jungwoo was kissing him-  _holy **shit** ,Jungwoo was kissing him._

Mark kissed back, trying to hide his excitement from showing to much but he couldn’t help his the heel of his foot tapping the the floor relentlessly, the noise echoing throughout the room. Jungwoo smiled a bit into the kiss before pulling away laughing. “Mark Lee, calm the fuck down.”

Mark’s face was back to its red color after just getting the blush to go away not even a minute ago. He looked at Jungwoo laughing and couldn’t help but to get the warm feeling back in his chest. After his laughter died down, Jungwoo started to talk again.

“If you’re going to be mine, you’ll have to get used to things like that” Jungwoo pauses, leaning towards Mark’s ear and says, in a lower voice, “and possibly more.” And pulled away. Leaving Mark in adaze. Jungwoo grabbed Mark by the hand, making him stand up, and walked towards the door. He opens it and everyone comes tumbling in, hitting the floor with a loud ‘thump’.

“About fucking time!!” Shouts Donghyuck “You guys got so quiet and we’re fucking whispering so none of us could hear shit! And then _Johnny_ long ass decided to lean over all of us at once and-“ Donghyucks rants went on and on making the members around them laugh. The rest of the night continues with all of the 127 members heading to their respective rooms excluding Mark and Jungwoo, who decided it would be better to have a movie night in their living room, cuddled up to one-another.

The next morning, they wake up in that same spot but with people staring at them this time. The very first Mark wakes up to  is Ten, grinning evilly at the pair. Mark jolts up, holding his chest yelling out a loud ‘fuck’ causing Jungwoo to sit up groggily next to him. They both look around and Jungwoo is the first one to speak, saying;

“I have morning wood and I am not afraid to show it. Get out or get fucking weird.” Which caused everyone around them to groan out noises of disgust and a few “ugh, Jungwoo hyung come on! That’s gross”

Once the living was back to being empty, Mark pecked Jungwoo on the nose telling him it was time to get up, to which Jungwoo responded with a whine and forced mark to lay back down with him. A couple of minutes later, Jungwoo was back asleep with Mark staring at the ceiling fan spinning on the living room ceiling, smiling to himself. ‘ _So this is what happiness is’ _ he thinks to himself. All those thoughts get interrupted with a crash in the kitchen and a very mad Taeyong shouting “ **_Who fucking put oil in the apple juice bottle and what is this white shit on the counter?!!_**”  With loud laughter and screaming echo throughout the dorms followed by some running .

And then Mark realizes that with happiness, comes 19 other idiots to somehow ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story!!!!! I promise this series has more to come and I gladly accept request because I’m always bored. Hope you all enjoyed🥰🥰🥰


End file.
